


the moon sees all the tears hidden from the sun

by milkymoonseung



Series: win's drabble collections [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Projecting onto Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: drabbles collection with minho's pov!
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: win's drabble collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968181
Kudos: 4





	1. does he bleed when the sun falls down

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, welcome to win's drabble collections!!   
> how are you doing? i hope you’re doing amazing and not stressing yourself too much!! it’s crazy time right now and some people just won’t make your life easier so do that instead and be kind to yourself!! (and be kind to everyone too please! we don’t know what they’re currently going through!)  
> anyway, as stated on the description, this drabble collections are written in minho’s point of view. themes mostly circle around angst (why do i always make lino cry i don’t know either). Pairings also vary here, but not all will be romantic. (if you don’t like reading self-projecting, angst, or heart break in general, you may turn around and close this tab.)  
> also, you may have stumbled upon these drabbles on twitter that were posted in screen shots by @/seungbythemoon. but i got locked out and lost that account forever so i decided to move them here! still, i hope you’d enjoy reading them here!  
> i'll also post new ones but it will be sporadic, no fixed schedule. let’s see how it goes :)  
> now all that being said, you may proceed!! have fun reading and have a nice day/night!!

It's been too long. Too long since the last time he ever felt so tranquil in his life, he has forgotten that feeling exists at all. When was it again?

He sweeps his gaze around, tired eyes accompanied by heavy bags he didn't bother to conceal taking in his surroundings. 

The train he broads in is relatively vacant, only filled by very few passengers occupying random seats, leaving so many seats empty.

What he takes notes of, though, are the eyes. His fellow passengers, if he could call it, are busy indulging themselves with their phones or some shut-eye. The ones who are awake, he notes, though have a layer of exhaustion prominent in their eyes, still have some sparks in them.

There are lines drawn by life that shows they are worn-out, he can see that. But there are still lives in them, the spirit to keep striving, that has been long since he lost. He brings his eyes back to the empty seat in front of him, can't even bear to look at worn-out souls a second longer.

At least the golden hours sun, warm on his skin even through the glass and with conditioned air, can help tune out the whirlwind in his mind. 

Lulled by the quiet hums from machines around him, he let his dulled eyes fall shut. 

Minho's phone vibrates in his pocket as his legs lead him to the station's exit. He pauses for a second when he sees his caller id before answering the call in his usual robotic tone, "Yes, hello?"

"Why didn't you text me you were going home?"

Minho turns his head around, and soon he finds a mop of now stark red hair. "Well, I really don't have to, do I?"

Chan laughs, the sound is pleasant as always, and Minho can see Chan's eyes crinkling beautifully even from the distance. "It's nice of life to lead me to lead me to you today."

A frown slips on Minho's face before it melts back to his resting face, his hand falls back to his side as he watches Chan skips his way to him. Then a small smile grows on his face: Chan's smile is never not contagious.

"I missed you," Chan says as he pulls Minho to his embrace.

Engulfed in Chan's arms still makes him warm the way it used to, but he can't brush off the urge to get Chan off of him. 

Chan doesn't say anything when Minho pulls away and pries Chan's hands away from him, but the hurt flashing in his eyes tells him all he has to know.

"How long are you gonna stay?" Chan asks after clearing his throat, not touching but still walking too close in Minho's space.

"A week," Minho mutters. He can see from his peripheral vision that Chan's hand is itching to hold him, in a way or another. He's thankful because Chan doesn't push. "Did Jisung tell you that I'll be coming back home?"

"Well, yeah," Chan has a sheepish smile, eyes darted away when Minho looks at him, one hand rubbing his nape. "But more like he slipped out when he got drunk yesterday in my place." Then Chan looks back at him, expression turns solemn. "Don't blame him."

Minho's heart constricted inside, but he snorts indignantly. "What do you take me for."

Chan smiles a rueful smile that seems only drawn on his face when Minho is around 

Minho looks away again. Distance and time aren't enough to dispel the way Chan looks at him. If anything, they add pain to it, it hurts Minho to see.

But Minho is selfish.

Chan has been nothing but caring to him, answering his late night call and listening to all his whining, never once complaining no matter how stubborn Minho could be every time he offers a little advice.

But of course Minho would choose someone who wouldn't return his call over Chan. Someone who only appears once in a blue moon and disappears into thin air within a second. Leaving not only blue and purple marks all over Minho, but also an unfathomable ache of longing he holds onto for his dear life, bleeding in his chest.

Chan is always there for him, warm and real. But Minho refuses to acknowledge what's laid in the open, to dwell in the feelings for someone who cannot be tied. He would cry for Chan if he still had any tears left; he has sweat it all dry for Changbin.

"Do you wanna eat something first?" Chan asks, pulling Minho out of his reverie. He adds when Minho just blinks at him, "There's a new diner around and the food is good. I think you'll like it."

Minho nods once, and Chan smiles so bright Minho forgets for a moment that he is hurting.

He just follows when Chan drags him by the wrist, cannot say no to Chan's smiling face, and they walk into the sunset. 


	2. down under i long still for your light, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minho sees seungmin's beautiful smile once more and all of his repressed feelings resurface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2min angst au  
> post break up

"Have you realized it now?" Jeongin's voice pulls Minho's attention from Seungmin and Changbin who are so casually bantering with each other, leaning too close - according to Minho alone - in one another's space.

Jeongin's face is unreadable when he turns to him, but his eyes bear the look Minho doesn't want to put a name to.

"What do you mean?" he croaks out, sounding stable despite his heart weighing tons inside, pulling his voice lower.

Jeongin searches in his eyes for a second, then says, "You only hate him when you can have him for yourself."

His heart then constricts inside. Jeongin punched his gut with only those words. Then the flame that has been burning from watching Seungmin being so close to Changbin, that he has fruitlessly tried to push far in the back of his mind, comes forward and erupts. "You don't know anything."

Jeongin scoffs. "What are you? 5?"

Minho doesn't say anything, his mouth sealed shut, and Jeongin looks almost apologetic, but he turns his head away.

But the moment his gaze lands back on Seungmin, the guilt in Jeongin's gaze that's boring onto his head feels much more bearable to him.

Seungmin is laughing, wide and free, which was a rare occurrence back when they were together. And the sight is adorable and mesmerizing, Minho finds himself awestruck. He would keep Seungmin's laugh in a bottle if he could.

But then their eyes meet, and Minho has to witness that beautiful laugh fades.

Still, Seungmin smiles at him, albeit tight and awkward, and Minho turns away by instinct.

He pretends he doesn't hear Jeongin let out an exhale with a heavy disappointment dripping in it beside him.

Seungmin and him are similar, in ways more than one, he thought it would make it easier to build a relationship upon. But watching Seungmin doing what he did or what he would, irked him much more than he thought. And it caused more feud than he would've wanted it.

_ "Why did you do that!" _

_ "I forgot, hyung," it slipped in Seungmin's voice, though still sounding so calm, that he was exasperated. And it showed in his eyes that he was also exhausted. _

_ "I'm sorry," Seungmin said. _

_ Minho would've said something, but he was a stubborn prick. _

_ But what Seungmin asked him next still haunts him to the current moment. _

_ "You do it all the time, but when I do it, it's wrong?" _

_ The cold air that was left on Seungmin's side of the bed that night pierced deep to his bones. _

He can't contain the ever swelling ache in his chest anymore, the words that've been clogging up his throat, bitten back by his pride finally rolls out of his tongue, "What should I do?"

"You ask this just now?"

Jeongin never has ill intentions behind his sharp words, but hell be damned, they sting.

Jeongin must've seen something in his eyes, because then he says, in a softer tone, "He's happy now, hyung. If you still care about him, what else would you want from him?"

Minho swallows a lump in his throat, but the bitter laugh he lets out is still wet. "Was he ever happy with me?"

"Trust me, hyung, he was." Jeongin's slender hand then wraps around his, and the pacifying smile Jeongin has on his face only brings the tears to finally well up on Minho's eyes. 


End file.
